


I Heard Them Calling In The Distance

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was calling him and he had to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Them Calling In The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) challenge "Do the Shuffle" and for the song [Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gEVaniPOmU)

On the morning Merlin set out, he couldn’t explain what he was feeling. Guilty, perhaps. Guilty because he should be sad, he shouldn’t want to leave. But the idea of something bigger than Ealdor, of _Camelot_ , was just calling him, drawing him in. Somewhere where he wouldn’t have to worry about his magic, somewhere where he didn’t have to pretend.

When he got there he realised it wasn’t Camelot that was calling him, it was beautiful, true, but harsh as well, dangerous. He could lose his head just for not being like the rest of them. He’d always have to be on guard, pretending to be something different. He wasn’t doing well at that so far.

No, it wasn’t Camelot calling him, he found out later when a Dragon called out to him as well. It was destiny, apparently. It was just that his destiny happened to lie with that royal prat of a prince. It was Arthur he was drawn to, in that kind of _I hate you so much that it consumes every waking moment_ way but surprisingly soon it stopped being hate, although the rest still stood. He was doing quite well at pretending he still couldn’t stand the prat though.

It was destiny calling and as luck would have it, it called often, endlessly and usually first thing in the morning. Merlin pretended he hated it but he always answered its call. He always would. Although soon enough he forgot to pretend to resent his destiny and learned to love him instead.


End file.
